Inside Out
by Mistress of the Blooded Night
Summary: rewriten sequeal to new love and new crystal.its been three years since Naraku was killed,but now a new enemy thratens the group and with kaori battling a new dark power and trying to stay out of the new ememys grasp,what will the group do as the time app
1. Chapter 1: three years and coutin'

**Disclaimer: once again I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Crazy little thing called love" by Queen.**

**Okay so this is the REAL sequel to a new love and new crystal. I wasn't real happy with the way the other story was turning out and don't worry, Kaori does stay alive in this one. I know that the title is the name of a song, but it's not the same thing obliviously.**

Inside out

Chapter 1:

Three years and coutin'

Short prologue:

Hi, I'm Lady Kaori of the Western Lands. About three years ago I fell down the same well as my friend Kagome did and it also changed my life forever also. There I learned about Naraku, the Shikon jewel and the jewel shards and everyone else, including Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. But long story short; I ended up "helping" as fur-ball says, but we all know he couldn't have killed Naraku with out me, with Naraku's defeat. And I also learned about my self and my past. I ended up melting the ice heart of Sesshomaru and I mated him. Kagome and Inuyasha mated and Miroku and Sango got married. Inuyasha and Kagome have two beautiful quarter dog-demons; a boy and girl; girl-Kata, boy-Ryu. Miroku and Sango also have two children a boy and girl: Boy-Kin, girl-Maeko.

Sesshomaru and I have Rin; who is now 11; and a beautiful hybrid named Katana. As Inuyasha figured, she became a handful. So here is the story after the story.

* * *

one year later:

"Daddy, watch!" a three year old half dog-demon yelled out for her father's attention from a very high place in a very high tree. Sesshomaru turned at the sound of his daughter's voice and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight that lay before him. Katana jumped from where she was on the tree and just let her body sail down.

"Stupid kid," Sesshomaru said to himself as he ran full speed after his trouble making daughter. Finally when Sesshomaru was directly under Katana, he jumped into the air and caught her in his arms. "Katana, wait till your mother hears about this," Sesshomaru said in a strong tone he used only for her. Katana's ears dropped at the words. She was quite the rest of the way back to the castle.

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru's voice rang through the quite castle. He waited there, with his daughter still in his arms, for the little green toad demon. Finally Jaken appeared in the doorway and started to run to his lord and heir the thorn.

"Yes, Ma'lord?" Jaken looked at Katana weirdly then back to Sesshomaru.

"Kaori told you to watch Katana today as she and I went and talk to the lords and ladies of the east and southern lands. And when I went out to look for you two guess what I found; Katana jumping out of a very high tree," Sesshomaru growled out at Jaken. Jaken gulped knowing he was in for it.

"I'm sorry, Ma'lord, I thought Rin was watching her," Jaken used her as his excuse.

"Jaken, my father always used to say 'excuses are like belly-buttons, you have them, but they're useless'," a female voice scolded. Sesshomaru smiled as his mate came out of the shadows and came over the fighting group. "Jaken, you know Rin is with Ah-Uh going to Kaede's village to ask when they want us to arrive for the jewel festival in three days. So explain to me how Rin could be watching her sister when she's all the way in the Eastern lands?" Kaori asked the green demon. Jaken just stood there quite "Thought so. Honey, what do you think?"

Sesshomaru smirked evilly at Jaken. "Jaken you are to become Katana's guardian from now on, until she has mated, what no, until I leave you of your duties as her guardian," Sesshomaru flat out told his daughter and the small demon. Kaori started too laughed at the response after about one seconded after it started; it sounded like this.

Jaken: "No, Master, why, please don't, I beg of you, please!"

Katana: "Daddy! I don't want to be stuck with him! He can't even throw a decent punch for kami's sake! Please daddy! Mommy, knock some sense into your man! Please for me, your only daughter!"

Sesshomaru and Kaori looked at each other then sighed. "That's that and that's final!" Sesshomaru yelled at them. Katana's ears dropped and Jaken sighed and walked off to his room; Katana soon fallowed suite.

"Lady Kaori! Lord Sesshomaru! I'm back!" called a familiar young female voice. Kaori smiled and ran from the castle to the castle gates to great Rin. Rin smiled and ran to greet Kaori as well. "Lady Kaori!"

"Rin!" Kaori said happily as she hugged her adopted daughter and kissed her on the cheek. Sesshomaru smiled warmly as he saw the two before him as he walked to greet Rin as well.

"How was your trip, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin pulled away from Kaori and curtsied before the lord as Sesshomaru returned it with a bow.

"Fine, Lord Sesshomaru. I ran into some demons on the way there, but there was this fire-ice demon that saved me; his name was Toshi. He is about four years older then Katana in human years, but about ten in demon years," Rin said to him. Kaori smiled as she walked Rin into the castle ad listened to the rest of Rin's story, Sesshomaru on the other hand had stopped and ran the name 'Toshi' through his head a couple of times before it clicked and a light bulb went off in his head.

_**Later that night:**_

Sesshomaru watched as his mate tucked their daughter into bed and shut the shoji. "Kaori, what did my brother and the miko say?" Sesshomaru asked his mate. Kaori looked at him.  
"They want us to be there in one and half days. That means we must leave tomorrow night. Sesshomaru, do you think Jaken can actually handle keeping track of Katana?" Kaori asked him worriedly. Sesshomaru wrapped one of his arms around Kaori and pulled her closer.

"Kaori I'm going to state the truth here and now and your not going to like it, but…Katana is going to put Jaken through hell and Jaken is going to make Katana very pissed off a lot, but I think in the long run it's the best for both of them, because it going to tech Katana how to coupe with other people and demons abilities and it's going to teach Jaken to keep up and how to handle more then some of Naraku's siamyosho (spell it right?). Trust me, after a year or two it will be fine," Sesshomaru said to Kaori.

Kaori laughed as they headed to their bedroom. After about thirty minutes later Kaori and Sesshomaru were in their bed just talking. Like discussing things about the land and other things. "Kaori, I need to tell you about some demon and hanyou customs,"

"Like what?" Kaori asked not sure about this one.

"Well, when demons are high-ranking like me or Katana or even Inuyasha, even though Inuyasha didn't do this one or any other one for that matter, they become betrothed. And since Katana is coming to the age that the betrothing starts I thought…,"

"No," Kaori cut off Sesshomaru simply.

"Kaori, it's custom. Rin has to go through it as well," Sesshomaru fought back

"But Rin is not even Demon or Hanyou," Kaori questioned.

"I know, but since she was adopted by a demon lord and his mate she must do the same things as Katana," Sesshomaru's voice started to get an edge to it.

"Wait, when did I lose my name and become a 'demon lord's mate'?" Kaori bit back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at Kaori.

"Kaori, I already thought of a couple people for Katana, either Toshi, the heir to both the fire and ice demon tribes, or Kozue, heir to the western and northern wolf demon tribes," Sesshomaru already started making plans without Kaori's consent.

Kaori shot a glare at Sesshomaru and then stormed out of their room to their daughter's planning to sleep as far away from Sesshomaru as she could. "….Oh boy…this is going to be a long night…,"Sesshomaru said as he went after is mate to bring her back to bed.

5 minutes later

"PURITY WALL!" Kaori shouted. As she did a light bursted from her hand to the ground and made a wall of pure miko energy forcing Sesshomaru to stop in his tracks.

"KAORI, PUT DOWN THE WALL AND COME BACK TO BED!" Sesshomaru demeaned.

"NO!" and with that Kaori stomped off and slammed Katana's door and went to bed. Sesshomaru sighed as his back slid down the wall of the hall. He planned to wait there until his mate fell asleep and wall of energy fell.

Finally after what seemed like forever the energy wall fell. Sesshomaru lifted himself off the ground and walked to his daughter's room. He opened the shoji and peered in. finally he spotted Kaori sleeping next to Katana. Sesshomaru walked over and scooped Kaori into his arms and took her back to their bedroom.

Katana heard her father enter her room and take her mother back to their bedroom. And then about five minutes later him talking with about the betroth thing again. "…oh boy…tomorrow night is going to be a long trip…," and with that Katana went back to sleep, soon to be joined by Rin, who was annoy of being woken up by the lord and lady of the castle.

**

* * *

Okay so this is the first chapie of the rewritten squeal. I know it's short but just give me time and they become longer. R&R. lyl. **

Lady of the crimson night

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

By queen:

This thing called love,  
I just can't handle it  
This thing called love,  
I must get 'round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love

This thing (this thing) called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby) in a cradle all night  
It swings it jives  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it

There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock and roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax  
Get hip, get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready


	2. Chapter 2: just meeting up

**Ppl I wanted to put in here that in all my stories Sesshomaru always has both of his arms!**

**Disclaimer: looks at lawyer in disbelief. "Why?" I asked. "Do you want to pay $100,000 to them?" he said back to me. "Fine I don't own Inuyasha," I said. "Or…"**

**"Or…, 'Adding to the music' by Switch foot. There happy?" I asked annoyed. "Very," **

**Okay thank you guys for reviewing! I love you guys! Yay! Well I hope you like this one just as much. And here you go. The second chapter to inside out.**

Chapter 2:

Just meeting up with some old friends

Sesshomaru looked over at his fuming mate. She was still ticked at him from last night. When he had thought about, they had never fought like this before. Yes they had fought over how they were going to raise Rin and Katana and if they wanted more children, but they where usually over by the next morning.

Sesshomaru and Kaori had come to observe the servants as they prepared for the family's yearly trip to the eastern lands. Sesshomaru looked down as Kaori picked up their daughter and walked back to the castle; he sighed as she did her best to ignore him. Man, was she stubborn.

"Master," said a small voice of a child. Sesshomaru looked down. This child was clearly a demon. His hair was a fiery red and his eyes were a bright magenta color. His ears were pointer and he had claws, but the thing that really pointed it out was fiery red colored tail.

"Yes, Kanaye?" Sesshomaru asked in his monotone voice. He didn't look down at the servant boy, but he looked at the diapering figure of his mate.

"Everything is ready for you to start you journey, sir." And with that Kanaye briskly walked away from the lord back to tend to his chores.

"Good…" Sesshomaru's voice was quite as he started for his castle after his mate and two children.

Sesshomaru walked into his family's private training room. There Kaori was teaching Rin the art of sword play. Sesshomaru smiled as Rin pulled a fast one on Kaori and Kaori went flying to the ground. It was the fist time Rin had smiled like that since Katana was born. Kaori smiled as she raised herself up and went to hug the 11 year old. When Kaori looked up her friendly smile turned to a sneer.

"What, Sesshomaru?" Kaori said softly, but as softly as she usually did.

"Come on, it's time to go. Gina," Sesshomaru turned to a female demon with silver hair and bright blue eyes. She was the children's personal servant.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" the demon asked.

"Take the pups and get them to the gates and get them ready. Jaken will be there waiting for you. Kaori and I will be there I a little while," Gina nodded as she picked up Katana and took Rin's hand and walked them out to the gates of the castle.

Kaori looked at Sesshomaru a little annoyed. "Kaori, I know you're mad at me, and I've never apologized before but…"Sesshomaru was cut off as Kaori kiss him on the lips.

As they broke of air, Kaori looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Then don't," Sesshomaru smiled as he lifted Kaori into his arms and carried her out to the gates.

"Mommy! Daddy! Your late!" a small voice said as Sesshomaru as Kaori walked up to uh-ah. Kaori laughed at Katana and Sesshomaru smiled.

"Sorry, honey. May we go now?" Kaori asked her child. Katana nodded as she jumped onto uh-ah with Rin and Jaken. Kaori laughed at her daughter. She couldn't believe it. It had only been three years since the death of Naraku and the birth of Katana, Ryu, and Kin. Kaori was still 19, but soon she was turning 20. Kaori climbed onto Sesshomaru's back and they started off towards where her life had changed not so many years ago.

_**Nightfall:**_

Tiny dots of lights filled a blanket of dark blue and black as the small family started to make camp in a cozy clearing Sesshomaru had deemed safe. Kaori had laughed at him and called his "over protective" and told him he worried too much. Sesshomaru just tackled Kaori to the ground and started to kiss her after he said, "see can't be to safe," they kissed for about two minutes until giggling came from the corner where Rin and Katana were in.

When Kaori and Sesshomaru looked up they saw their three year old making gross faces and look as though she could die any minute. Kaori started to laugh a tiny bit at the child, but Sesshomaru just growled at the hanyou as he got off Kaori and helped her off the ground. Katana's ears flattened against her head as she whimpered and went to sit in the tree above her.

Kaori shook her head and Sesshomaru told her his was going hunting and he would be back in a couple of minutes. "Fine," Kaori reasoned as she watched her mate disappear into the woods surrounding them. Once Sesshomaru was gone Kaori walked over to where Rin and Jaken were.

"Jaken, why don't you and Rin take uh-ah and go and get some water," Kaori asked as she handed Jaken a pail for the water. He nodded as he and Rin and uh-ah left to the stream. Kaori jumped up into the tree using the trick of demon jumping Sesshomaru taught her to sit next to her daughter and talk to her.

When Kaori landed next to Katana, Katana tried to move to another brand, but Kaori pulled her into her lap. Katana started to cry on her mother's battle kimono. "Shhhh," was all Kaori said as she rubbed her daughters back. When Katana finally clamed down Kaori asked her what was wrong. "Katana, honey, what's wrong?" Kaori asked as concerned filled her voice and eyes.

"Daddy doesn't love me because I'm a stupid half-breed!" Katana spit out like her was scum on the earth. Kaori gasped at what Katana had just said. Kaori soon pulled Katana into a hug and started to rub her back again.

"Katana, where did you get such a stupid idea like that?" Kaori asked as rage filled her voice wanting know who told her this.

"The servant boy, Kanaye. He said that his father told him that a half-breed such as me should not be the heir to the western lands and he should have to serve under a creature that should have never been born. A scum of the earth. He also said that he was proud to call daddy his lord, but now, since he spawned a scum like me his not so sure," Katana said as she started to cry again. "I said I didn't believe him, but when daddy growled at me like he did, it proved it!" Katana cried out even more.

Kaori let a tear fall down her face. She was reliving memories she was hoping her children weren't going to have to live. Kaori pulled Katana up so they were eye to eye. "Katana, your father loves you very much, no matter what you are, no matter if your full demon, full human or half demon. He will always love you! Remember that, Katana. Your father loves you!" Kaori let some more tears fall down as she pulled Katana into a hug and let her daughter cry on her chest, soon letting sleep taking over them.

_**20 minutes later:**_

When Sesshomaru arrived back to the clearing, Jaken and Rin had returned back with water and fire wood. They had made a fire and had been waiting for him to bring back the food. Sesshomaru's hair blew in the wind as a gust of wind blew in. a sent waved around his noise. His head perked up when he placed it as salt water and his mates and pup's sent. Sesshomaru jumped into the tree that Kaori and Katana were in, he saw dry strikes of tears down both of their faces, but they were both asleep. Sesshomaru scooped Kaori and Katana into his arms as he jumped to the ground he walked over and gave the food to Rin.

Rin thanked him as she prepared dinner for the small group. Sesshomaru sat down against the same tree he had found his mate and pup in with them in his lap. Katana stirred a tiny bit as she opened an eye. When she saw she father smile at her she glowed with happiness as she went back to sleep. "Rin, I think it's only us three aging this night," Jaken said as he watch his master hold his daughter's hand. Rin smiled at him as she fixed only three fish.

_**Late the next day, around 6pm:**_

Kaori had woken up in Sesshomaru's arms with Katana in her's. Rin had fixed a to-go breakfast for Katana and Kaori so they could sleep. Kaori had thanked her. They had been traveling for most of the day until Kaori demanded they stopped for a break. Sesshomaru complied after much arguing. They ate lunch and rested for about an hour or so and then started off again.

Kaori was now getting anise as they started to get close to Kaede's village. "Daddy are we there yet?" Katana broke the silence.

"No," Sesshomaru simply answered.

"Then when?" Katana asked him.

"I don't know. Couple minutes maybe, now be quite." Sesshomaru said as his annoyance starting to grow. Before it got out of hand Kaori gave her daughter a harsh stare down. Katana became quite once more. When Kaori looked up again she found that she was looking at familiar spots. That's when it hit her; they where in 'Inuyasha's forest'!

Kaori looked down at her daughter and whispered, "Katana, guess where we are," Kaori smiled when her daughter's face lit up. Katana jumped out of her mother's arms and ran ahead of her father.

When Kaori and Sesshomaru and Rin and Jaken and Uh-Ah finally caught up with Katana, Kaori was the one to jump out of Sesshomaru's arms and tackle an inspecting raven haired, brown eyed girl to the ground. "INUYASHA!" screamed out the girl Kaori had tackled. Kaori giggled as Inuyasha raced out of his and Kagome's hut with two little hanyou's fallowing him.

When Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru standing there with Rin and Jaken, his eyes darted to where Kagome laid with Kaori on her back. Miroku and Sango had also raced out with their children fallowing them; as well as Shippo and Kaede. "Hey, Kagome I thought you where taken?" Kaori whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Kaori! OH MY GOD! YOU'ER EARILY!" Kagome yelled out joyfully as Kaori got off of Kagome and helped her up.

"I know. Katana, Rin and I couldn't wait to get back to the old roots," Kaori said as she hugged Kagome. When Kaori let go off Kagome Katana came running over as fast as she could by-passed Kagome and ran strait to Inuyasha.

"UNCLE INUYSHA!" Katana yelled joyfully as she jumped into his arms to hug him. Inuyasha smiled as he returned the hugged. Rin came over and Kagome and Inuyasha both hugs, but as soon as she saw Sango she ran to give her a hug"Sango!" Sango bent down and hugged the 11 year old happily. Miroku smiled and patted Rin on the shoulder as he walked to greet Kaori and Sesshomaru. Once all the children had gone into the hut to play with each other Rin had said she would watch them, they old group was once again back together again.

"Lady Kaori, Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said as he bowed. Kaori whacked him on the head.

"Just 'cause I mated this guy," Kaori said as she pointed to Sesshomaru, "doesn't mean you treat me any different. But it still doesn't mean you can go feelin' me up, monk," Kaori smirked at Miroku as he got a shocked expression on his face.

"Kaori I would never do such a thing! I'm appalled!" Miroku said as he put his hand on his heart like it actually hit a soft spot. Kaori and Inuyasha just snorted at him. Kagome smiled as she looked at the old group talk. Things had never been the same since Naraku was killed. Yeah Kaori and Sesshomaru only left when Katana was old enough, which was six months and they came to visit as much as they could, and they never missed the festival of the Jewels, but it still had never been the same.

Sango and Miroku were always there and things seemed normal, but they all agreed it didn't seem right without Kaori and Sesshomaru there, or Kaori and Kagome ganging up on Inuyasha. And now she had news for Kaori! And boy was she gonna be surprised. Kagome walked over to the group, but before she got to Kaori when all the kids ran outside to get their parents.

"Mommy, we're hungry!" whined a little Inuyasha look a like named Ryu, the only thing that wasn't an Inuyasha trait was his eyes, which belong to his mother.

"Yeah. I agree with Ryu on this," said a now five year old Kin. He had grown as well as the other kids. Kin now looked more like his father then his mother. And Sango and Miroku's second child, Maeko, who was now three, looked like a mix of both Sango and Miroku.

Ryu was now four and still looked like Inuyasha; Kaori had guessed that will never change, but his eyes had taken on tiny dots of amber with the mixture of dark brown. Kata, Kagome and Inuyasha's second child, is now three. She looked like Kagome, a lot like her. She had no doggie ears, but her ears were pointed, like Sesshomaru's. Her hair silver, but it blended into black at the ends of her hair and her eyes were a hazel amber color. When Kata had been born she had been born with a demon mark on her right foot. Yet her father didn't have any. The group decided that she got it from her uncle and grandfather; her mark was two crescent moons, which were a deep red, that intern twined with each other.

Kagome laughed as she and the group walked to her and Inuyasha hut. Kaori stood behind the group and waited for everyone to be inside before she, herself started in. she was smiling as a flood of memories washed back into her head. "It's nice isn't?" said a teenage male voice. Kaori turned to face to face with an older Shippo.

He looked to be about 13 to 14 in human years, but Kaori knew better. He had grown a lot, he was about 5, 1" now and to her it seemed he was still growing. His hair was a darker color and it was longer, but not much. His eyes were also more vibrant green. "Yeah, it is. To have the old group back together, it just great and comforting," Kaori said as she and Shippo started to walk to the hut. Shippo nodded and smiled at Kaori. She had as been an older sister to him and when she had left things weren't the same with out her, even Inuyasha said so.

When Shippo and Kaori entered the hut the smell of cook fish and fired noodles. Inuyasha was playing with Ryu and Kin to per occupy them before the dinner was ready. Miroku and Sango were sitting over by Sesshomaru talking to him about the trip. Rin was watching the girls, while Kagome and Kaede made dinner. Kagome looked over to Kaori and Shippo and smiled brightly, "well I was wondering when you two were gonna stop talking and come in," Kagome said to them. Shippo smiled at his "mother" and went over to sit next to Inuyasha and Kaori went next to Kagome and Kaede.

Kagome stirred the pot of noodles quietly; finally she looked at Kaori smiling. "What?" Kaori asked.

"I'm just happy. That's all," Kagome replayed. Kaori shook her head at her friend.

"Kagome I've known you've longer then that. You're never 'just happy'," Kaori said as she did quotation marks in the air. Kagome laughed.

"Fine, fine, fine. You caught me. I'm happy because you're back," Kagome said as she hugged her friend. Kaori smiled, but she knew that wasn't all, but she was going to pressure her out of it. Kaori laid her back against the wall and waited for dinner to be ready. Everything was peaceful until Miroku had to go and feel his wife up again. Kaori smiled; yeah they were older and had kids, but besides that part nothing had changed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, SOMEONE HELP! DEMON! DEMON!" Villages screamed outside the huts. Everyone sighed as they got their weapons together and started to walk outside; that was until Katana started to go outside.

Sesshomaru grabbed Katana by the collar of her black hanori, "and where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Nowhere," Katana huffed as Sesshomaru dropped her on the ground and he walked outside with the rest of the group. When the group had gotten outside they got a good glimpse of the demon. It was huge! Period. End of story. Cased closed. Kaori looked up and sighed as she unsheathed her sword and started towards the demon.

"Hey, you!" Kaori yelled at the demon. The demon, which they had figured was rat demon, looked down at Kaori and pointed to himself. "Ya, you! I wasn't even her for two hours and you had to come here and ruin my visit with my friends which I haven't seen in like a fucking year! So if you wouldn't mind I'd have to kill ya now!" Kaori yelled out at the demon. The rat demon growled out at Kaori as it charged for her.

"Inuyasha, wind scar anytime now," Kagome said and she jabbed him in the side.

"Getting there," Inuyasha said as he pulled the tetsusaiga out of its stealth.

"'BLACK WISH!'" Kaori screamed out at the demon.

"'WIND SCAR!'" Inuyasha yelled out right as Kaori let her's fly. The demon was killed in one swipe as the attacks hit it; well that's what the group thought anyway.

Sesshomaru watch as the smoked cleared and Kaori sheathed her sword and started to walk towards to the group. Sesshomaru knew the demon had not been killed, but was dumb struck to have no clue why it survived the assault.

When the smoke fully cleared there stood a raging rat demon that was now twice the size it was before. Kaori froze in mid walk as she turned around only to face the demon that was supposed to be dead. "DIE HUMAN!" yelled the demon as a bright light shot from its hand.

"KAORI!" Kagome and Sango both screamed out to their friend as the bright light blanketed their friend in a bright bluish green light. Then it all went black. Nothing could be seen from where they stood…

**

* * *

There you go. The second chapter. And yes I left you with a cliffy! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil, j/k not really. But any way R&R. love ya all,**

Lady of the crimson night.

**Adding To the Noise**

What's it gonna take  
to slow us down  
to let the silence spin us around?  
What's it gonna take  
to drop this town?  
We've been spinning at the speed of sound.

Stepping out of those convenience stores  
what could we want but more more more?  
From the third world  
to the corporate core  
we are a symphony of modern humanity

If we're adding to the noise  
turn off this song  
If we're adding to the noise  
turn off your stereo, stereo, stereo

I dont know  
what they're gonna think


	3. Chapter 3: to every angle

**Disclaimer: okay, yeah I own a myspace account but even then I still say I don't own Inuyasha or Pink's "I'm not dead"**

**Omg I love u guys! Thank you for reviewing! Okay so I hope you guys liked the second chapter. So yeah without further ado…the third chapter.**

Chapter 3:

To every angle there always one dark side

"KAORI!" Kagome and Sango both screamed out to their friend as the bright light blanketed their friend in a bright bluish green light. Then it all went black. Nothing could be seen from where they stood. Sesshomaru ran full speed towards the spot where Kaori had been covered in the light. Even though a blanket of darkness covered the area where the group was Sesshomaru didn't care, his mate was in trouble and he had to help her; Sesshomaru kept running in the darkness only fallowing Kaori's sent mixed with her blood. Finally he had found her, only to be shot back by a dark pink barrier.

As soon as Sesshomaru was thrown by the barrier a dark pink light exploded up towards the sky sending everyone back. When the light had finally dissipated everyone saw the damaged it left. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were already back on their feet ready for what was to come; while everyone else waited to see what or who was in the middle of the light.

But as soon as the light was dime enough for them to see if it was Kaori, a figure shot into the air holding a sword at its side. The rat demon looked up and jump into the air to fallow the figure. Bad mistake. The figure stopped short and shot back down going strait for the demon sword pointed in front. The rat demon yelled out in pain as it collided with the figure.

The group watched in amazement as the demon and dark cloaked figured fought with each other. Finally the rat demon hit the figure sending it to the ground. When the figure hit the ground the group could see it was Kaori. Kagome gasped as she saw Kaori struggled to get up from the ground. Kagome and Sango both got onto Kirara and went to help Kaori, while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to finish off the demon.

"Kaori!" Kagome yelled from Kirara as the neko demon landed. Kaori looked up and smiled as she saw her friend coming down to help her. "Don't worry Kaori, you'll be fine," Kagome said as she and Sango lifted her onto their shoulders to walked her to Kirara.

"And where do you think you're taking her?" a female teenage voice came from above the three women. Sango and Kagome looked up to see a female demon floating above them. The demon had long wavy blonde hair and fire amber eyes. Her ears were elf/fairy type ears. She was wearing a cream colored loose fitting halter dress that went to her knees. She was wearing the same cream colored boots that went mid thigh and laced up the outer side.

Sango let Kaori rest on Kagome fully as she reached for her weapon. "HIRAIKOTSU" Sango yelled as she threw the giant boomerang, but to her dismay the demoness dodged it easily. Sango caught 'hiraikotsu' (a/n hope I'm spelling that right) and threw it at her again, but this time the demoness just a shock wave of energy at Sango, which also sent 'hiraikotsu' at Sango. Sango flew backwards and hit a tree in the process of getting sent backwards. Kagome glared at the female demon while she laid Kaori down on the ground and got out her arrows. Kagome notched one arrow in her bow and let it fly at the demoness. The demoness just laughed at her as she dodged it.

"Mai, stop playing around and help Kaiya find the girl," came an older female voice. The demoness stopped and looked towards the sky and sighed.

"But, Setsuko," whined the demoness Mai.

"No," came the voice again. Kagome looked around as she was hoping to find the source of the voice, mostly because she didn't have any arrows left. Finally a figure started to appear. She had long reddish blonde hair and dark red eyes. Her face had a melancholy evil look to it. She had fair skin and human ears that were tipped at the end. She was wearing a long battle kimono that was black with purple and red. "Now go, I'll take care of the lady and her friends," Setsuko commanded. Mai nodded and disappeared.

"Now, for you three," Setsuko sighed. "SHADOW WAVE!" Setsuko yelled as she put her had out. And as she did as wave of massive dark energy hit Kagome and Kaori sending them flying backwards. Setsuko laughed as Kaori tried to get up from the blast.

"Damn it," Kaori said as she looked at the unconscious Kagome. "Sango?" Kaori said as she looked around only to see her friend on Kirara riding towards her. Kaori smirked as she propped herself against a tree next to her and Kagome. When Sango was close enough she jumped off of Kirara and ran towards Kagome.

"Kaori, Kagome's bleeding!" Sango said franticly to her friend. Kaori looked down worriedly. "Kaori, Kagome's pregnant! And she's bleeding from her stomach!" Sango looked at Kaori with worry in her eyes. Kaori eyes widened as the words hit her ears.

Kaori turned to the demoness that was smirking at the women under her. "Setsuko, right?" Kaori said as if it were venom; the demoness nodded.

"Lady Kaori you have no need to fight me, for my sisters have found what we have come for," Setsuko said as she looked off towards the hut where the children were. Kaori fallowed her eyes as the realization hit her.

"MOMMY!" Katana cried out as a woman with long wavy blood red hair and red eyes jumped through the roof of the hut with Katana in her arms. The woman looked like Setsuko and Mai: Kaori guessed this must be Kaiya. Kaiya was wearing a very skimpy battle kimono that was black with dark red lining and dark red roses on it.

"FOX FIRE!" yelled out a voice as a blue fire came at the woman, but not Katana. The woman screamed as Katana was dropped from her arms and was caught by Rin. Shippo stood in front of Rin and Katana as the woman regained her surroundings.

"Get out of my way fox," the woman hissed at Shippo. Shippo growled at her as he got ready for a fight.

"No," was all he said as he charged at her. The woman smirked at Shippo as she jumped into the air and pulled a rose whip out of nowhere.

"DANCE OF THE THORNS!" She yelled out. As she did thorns came shooting off of the whip and went strait after Shippo.

"FIRE SHOCK!" Shippo attacked back. (A/n: I made that attack up) Katana grasped as she saw the woman dodged the attack and jumped out of her sister arms.

"KATANA!" Rin called out for her, but she didn't listen.

"PHOENIX FEATHER!" Katana shouted as a red orange feather bursted into flames and then into six different flame feathers. Katana smirked as the hit their mark and the woman screamed in agony.

"DEFINING LITTLE BRAT!" another voice came from behind Katana. Katana screamed as two arms wrapped around her and took off with her.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled out as his niece was begin kidnapped. Sesshomaru had taken off to go and help Kaori after they had killed the demon and now he had to get Katana back. But the wind scar didn't work because the demoness just dodged it and took off again.

Kaori watched as her daughter was taken away from her and as Kagome was bleeding to death and her baby died. Shippo was now getting exhausted from fighting the other sister, trying to defined the children and Kaede, himself and the village. Sango and Miroku both were unconscious and Sesshomaru was fighting to protect her. Kaori couldn't take it anymore, she just couldn't!

That's when it happened; a surge of dark energy flared through Kaori's veins and body. Kaori closed her eyes and let the dark energy take over her. Sesshomaru and Setsuko stopped fighting as a wave of dark energy went over them. Shippo and Kaiya stopped fighting as did Inuyasha and Mai.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate only to find her surrounded in an almost black light with a hint of pink. Kaori's eyes were still open, but the green in her eyes were disappearing and began being replaced with a dark navy blue. "Setsuko, leave now. And give me back my daughter," Kaori said. Everyone noticed that her voice was not the same. It was a dark dangerous tone, not to be messed around with. Setsuko laughed as Kaori drew her sword.  
"So much power and used for the wrong purpose and side," Setsuko sighed as she floated around Kaori.

"I'm not playing around demon," Kaori hissed as the power around her exploded with another layer of dark power.

"Neither am I, Lady Kaori. Come with us and you can have your daughter. And your friends and mate will be left alone and will be safe," Setsuko said as she laid out the terms.

"GO! NOW!" Kaori shouted as her dark energy level exploded 10 xs and her voice became more tainted. Setsuko laughed once again before waving her hand to command something; and as if on cue her sisters appeared right besides her. Kaiya on her left and Mai, with Katana still in her arms, on her right.

"Sisters, remember what mother said. Bring them both or just her," Setsuko hissed as she looked dead on with Kaori. Sesshomaru growled as he advanced to help his mate, but he was only shot back once again, for the barrier had grown in size. Sango and Miroku went to Kaori, but to a surprise they were shot back. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and the group and watch and let his anger grow as he couldn't do anything to help his friend.

"DARK WISH!" Kaori cried out as her new upgraded 'black wish' attacked the three sisters. Setsuko and Kaiya had a very difficult time trying to dodged the attack, but Mai had even harder time try to even get out of there alive. '_If only I didn't have to drag this little brat everywhere, I would be fine! I hope Setsuko and mother don't get mad, but…,' _Mai thought as she dropped Katana and moved out of the way of the attack. Sesshomaru saw Katana fall and launched himself after her. Katana tried to grab onto anything and everything that she fell passed it, finally she saw a hug white fur-ball and smelled her father; Katana smiled a little and grabbed onto her father's outstretched arm. Sesshomaru felt Katana fall into his arms, so before they were both purified by Kaori's now fully dark tainted barrier, Sesshomaru moved his body and went back to where his brother was.

When they were on the ground Katana ran over to help Shippo fight with Ryu and Kata; Sesshomaru on the other hand was with the older group and had to painfully sit back and watch as his mate's soul became over come with dark energy.

Kaori had not been fighting long, but was running out of strength fast. Setsuko and Mai noticed this and took advantaged. Kaori stopped fight and closed her eyes, she had to do something otherwise she would be killed. As Kaori thought this her energy level rose again, but this time with even more tainted energy and more power. Kaori put her hand in front of her and opened her palm.

As she did Setsuko and Mai stopped advancing and watched with curiosity as to what the now dark miko was doing. Kaori stood there for a couple of seconds till her hand started to glow a deep purple pink color. Finally energy started to form itself into a massive ball in her hand. Kaori raised her hand above her head and her other, empty hand, fallowed. Soon her other hand started to glow and form into a massive ball of purple pink energy. Soon her hands were fully above her head, and as the two hands met the two energy balls joined into one huge ball of energy.

Kaori still didn't open her eyes, while this was happing. She was mainly focusing on the energy. Finally Kaori opened her eyes as she started to float into the air. Her hair and battle kimono started to wave and move around as wind came out of nowhere in the barrier and danced around her. Kagome looked at her friend and couldn't recognize her. Her eyes were a dark navy tainted blue. Her hair was now turning into a gray white, because of all the new dark energy her body was using. Her clothing was now ripping to shreds and her sword was thrown to the side.

Kaori couldn't believe the feeling of this power. It felt natural to be in this state of mind, like her had done it before. Finally after another energy spike the rest of the power she had been building up came and went to her hands. "DARK…" Kaori began as her body started to spin and the power started to form in a rope around her body, "CELESTRIAL..." Kaori started to grow the power in her hands as she started to spin slower and faster at the same time, "LUNAR…" Kaori started to slow down and the power went back together. She closed her eyes once again and then opened them again; this cased the power in her hands to grow immensely, "ELCIPSE!" Kaori screamed out as the power from her hand shot away from her and exploded, making everything and everyone become covered in a blanket of darkness.

Three screams were heard, but everyone knew that the attack had not killed them but only hurt them immensely. Inuyasha covered Kagome as quickly as he could once the darkness took over; Miroku and Sango were protected by Kirara, while Shippo, Rin and Kaede protected the children with their bodies. Sesshomaru on the other hand went into the darkness in search of his mate.

Finally Sesshomaru found her and she was not covered by a barrier, but she was still tainted with darkness. And knowing this, Sesshomaru couldn't get close to her, because she didn't know him, so she didn't trust him; this meant she would probably put her barrier up once again. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled weakly. Her wound was already heeled, thanks to the demon bond she held with him now that they were mates, but he didn't know about the unborn pup she had been carrying, hopefully it was alright, but he didn't want to take any chances. "Lady Kagome, are you all right?" Miroku asked as he and Sango walked over to them. The darkness was fading, but not much. Only enough to where you could see only 8 feet in front of you.

"Yes, I'm fine. And you two?" Kagome asked. They both nodded telling her they were fine. "Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Kaori still has darkness in her," Inuyasha told the group. Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and got up and started to walk to where her friend once stood. "Kagome, get back here!" Inuyasha ran after his mate, but she just 'sat' him and continued to walk faster.

"Kagome, hop on," Kagome was stopped as Shippo came in front of her. Kagome smiled as she climbed onto her "son's" back and he took her to Kaori. "Kagome, why are you going to Kaori? It's too dangerous," Shippo said.

Kagome shook her head and said, "I'm the one she needs right now. I'm the only one with the power to purify the evil, or darkness inside of her. Now hurry, Inuyasha is gaining on us," Kagome warned. Shippo nodded as he put his feet in full speed mode and ran right into a barrier. Kagome was thrown back only to be caught by Sesshomaru.

"Miko, you must be careful. Kaori would like to became an aunt once more and I know my brother would mind it if you and the pup got hurt," Sesshomaru said as he put Kagome back onto her feet. Kagome smiled knowing he had just told her that her baby was all right.

"Now, Sesshomaru, I can see she's already put another barrier up," Kagome questioned him. Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll go in and purify the darkness, be right back." And with that Kagome marched into the barrier. Sango and Miroku both saw Kagome enter the tinted barrier as they flew over head on Kirara.

"Inuyasha, since it's to keep demons out we'll go and protect Kagome!" Sango yelled as she and Miroku jumped off of Kirara and as they thought into the barrier, but they were also thrown back as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been. "What the hell?" Sango cursed as she stood up.

"Only, pure souls may pass through her barrier," said a cold voice behind Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha growled as he faced the pale clay face of the dead miko. "What do you want?" Inuyasha hissed.

"I merely wanted to witness this to see if what I had been told was correct, that is all. And I am satisfied that it was. I will inform Kaede about this and then she will tell you what is going on," and with that the dead, cold, heartless miko started too walked towards her old home.

Inuyasha growled at the retreating woman, but let her be. Moving his eyes to watch Kagome walked towards the tainted Kaori, he started to walk to the barrier only to held back by Shippo. "Don't only Kagome can do this," Shippo whispered in his father figure's ear. Inuyasha stopped moving and just watched.

Kaori watched as Kagome got closer to her. Her purity level was at a very powerful level and Kaori knew that if she wanted to fight that Kaori didn't have any strength left and she would surely fall in this battle. Kaori's muscles tensed as Kagome kneeled down besides her. "Shh, I won't hurt you, Kaori. I want to help you," and with that said Kagome put her hand over Kaori upper chest and closed her eyes; Kaori, upon feeling the warm touch and warm feeling soon closed her eyes also.

The two women just stayed there for about twenty minutes until Kaori collapsed onto the ground and the barrier went down. Kagome opened her eyes and felt strong arms come around her and left her up, she knew it was Inuyasha. When Kagome looked back to see Kaori she gasped and made Inuyasha look. There laying on the dirt was Kaori with her know gray white hair sprawled on the ground and her battle kimono ripped to shreds. But the thing that made everyone stop and look was that on Kaori's back was a pair of grayish blue sliver angle wings. Sesshomaru smiled at the sight of his mate, but soon the wings dissipated and Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her back to Kaede's hut fallowing Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango were behind Sesshomaru and Kaori and Shippo was behind Miroku and Sango smiling a weak smile as he watched for anymore danger.

When the adults arrived at the hut, the kids were already asleep and fed in another room in the hut. Kaede smiled sadly as she saw Kaori and Sesshomaru enter. She pointed towards a futon where Kaori was to rest, while she went a got a warm wash rag for Kaori's forehead. Once Kaori was resting comfortably the group demeaned to know what Kikyo wanted, but upon hearing her name Kagome was sadden. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as Kaede got read to begin her tail of what was going on with Kaori. "My sister came and told me this was bound to happen to her," Kaede said as she waved her hand towards Kaori. The group focused in as Kaede began.

"Since Kaori's incarnation had access to both light and dark miko powers, Miko Sada had trouble controlling the powers. Inuyasha when ye go into ye's demon state what's it like?" Kaede asked the hanyou.

"Like I can't control my actions. Like I'm there, but I can't do anything. And the scary thing is that the longer I'm in the state, more the power starts feels so right, and I'm afraid that I'll let the demon go on," Inuyasha truthfully said the Kaede and the group. Kagome squeezed his hand knowing it scared him to be a full demon.

"Well that's the same for Kaori. She can't control the dark side of her powers. And when she's provoked her dark powers will be released and her body or mind can't do anything to stop it. So the only thing her mind and body can do is put up a protective barrier, to protect itself," Kaede said before she sighed sadly and took a drink from her green tea.

"So basically her dark powers take her back to her primal instincts?" Shippo asked Kaede. Kaede nodded.

"What may I asked ye, what provoked Kaori into such a state?" Kaede ask the group.

"Us," Sesshomaru answered after begin quite for the whole time before. Inuyasha growled at his brother.

"What the hell does that mean!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red as he pinned Inuyasha against the hut wall.

"Be quite brother. The pups are sleeping and my mate needs to rest," Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha as he dropped him onto the ground. Kagome ignored the bickering as she focused on the answer.

"But…what do you mean by us?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. But he didn't answer her. Finally Sesshomaru answered.

"Kaori is very protective about her friends and family, so when you and the demon slayer and the monk were hurt she started to get pissed off, but when Katana was taken she became furious. When she saw Kaede having to help the kitsune and me and Inuyasha fighting the demon, her breaking point broke," Sesshomaru answered Kagome. Kagome nodded as she put her hand on her not so swollen stomach.

"Yes, that would do it," Kaede agreed with the demon lord.

"Kaede, why didn't we know this before? Why didn't this happen before if this is part of her powers?" Sango asked Kaede.

"Ye need to go and remember the beginning. Does ye remember when Kaori purified the demon when she first came here? And does ye remember how weak it was compared to how strong she is now?" Kaede asked the group. They all nodded. "Kagome do you remember how you didn't have powers, until ye came here?" Kaede asked her. Kagome nodded a 'yes'.

"Well that is because both of ye's powers weren't awaken, until the Shikon Jewel awakened them. But in Kaori's case the Shikon jewel awoken the Jewel of Unmei, which in turn awoke Kaori's powers so, ye's powers are still growing. I mean ye is the reincarnation of the first miko, ye's powers will be great and powerful. It will take time for ye to know about all powers and it will take even longer for ye to learn how to control ye's powers," Kaede explained to the group. Kagome sighed as she took in the information. Kagome got up and went to change Kaori's rag with clean and warmer water.

"Sesshomaru, ye need someone that can teach Kaori how to control her powers and my sister offered. She wasn't willing, but she said that Kaori has so much power that if they go uncontrolled it could end the world," Kaede told the gloomy information to the group. Everyone gasped and looked to their friend, who in her right, still had no clue about her hidden powers. Sesshomaru nodded, but sighed for he knew that Kaori was awake enough to hear what was going on.

"Kaede, why was Kagome able to purify the dark powers in Kaori and why was she the only one that was able to go into Kaori's barrier?" Shippo asked. Kaede sighed; she was hoping she wouldn't have to explain this part.

"Everyone listen. Ye remember my sister saying only pure souls could enter Kaori's barrier?" everyone nodded. "Well all of ye are not pure except for Kagome. The reason that ye are not pure is because of emotional, hidden problems or in pure thoughts," everyone looked a Miroku on that one, he just grinned and went to hide in a corner. "And Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kirara being demons it would be obvious why they couldn't enter, but normally humans came openly enter a miko's barrier. But Kaori's main powers and state of mind are very pure; thus, having only pure begins able to enter," Kaede paused to take a breath.

"Kagome was able to enter, not only because she has pure miko powers, but because she has settled inside battles with herself. That's what it means to be a pure being. So if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or even Shippo conquered inside battles with them self's, they would be able to enter the barrier," Kaede finished explaining the second question.

"Now, the reason Kagome was able to purify the dark powers, was because ye didn't stop believing in Kaori. Ye knew Kaori could fight and win over this dark power, but she wasn't able to on he own. So ye used ye's powers to purify Kaori as though ye were purifying a demon," Kaede said. Kagome looked up at Kaede in shock.

"You mean Kaori was turning into a demon?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Yes. Kaori was begin over taken by her powers and if it had gone any further Kaori would have been a full blooded dark demon. Just as corrupt as Naraku was," Kaede finish telling the group.

"Oh my god," Sango said as she leaned into Miroku. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as an image came to his mind. Kaori was with Naraku, just as evil as he was before she killed him. He didn't know what to do if his Kaori turned into a full blooded demon. He liked her just like she was, so he promised himself that he would protect Kaori and give her a teacher that taught her how to control her powers.

"One last question Kaede," Miroku said to the elderly woman as she was getting up to leave and go to sleep.

"Yes Miroku?" Kaede smiled sadly and tiredly.

"Why did Kaori get angle wings when we fought Naraku and why did she get them back when Kagome purified her?" Miroku asked his question. Kaede smiled warmly now this was a good question with a good answer.

"The incarnation of miko Sada, was the Moon Goddess Selene. Selene was half angle and half demon. Nobody know for sure what kind of demon she was, but I suspect by the way Kaori acts that Selene was half dog demon," and with that said Kaede smirked and walked of to her room for a good nights rest. (A/n I know for a fact that this is not the real myth about Selene the Greek moon goddess; I have know idea who the Japanese moon goddess was, so I made the moon goddess Kaori was reincarnated after the Greek goddess Selene. If u want to know more just do a goggle search on her.)

The group was silent until the now very quite Jaken spoke up. "The old hag still didn't answer the question," he stated plainly. Kagome glared at him for calling Kaede and 'old hag'. It had taken her years and many 'sit' commands for her to train Inuyasha not to call her that anymore.

"Yes she did," Sango said to the imp. He looked at her weirdly. "When Kagome purified Kaori, she basically purified the demon part of the moon goddess, Selene and all that was left was her angle part. So, Kaori took the form of an angle, and thus came the wings," Sango said before she walked to wake up Kin and Maeko to take them home. It was now around 1:00 in the morning and it was time to go home and sleep. Miroku fallowed her and carried Maeko while Sango carried Kin and Kirara fallowed them to their hut. They said their good nights and left with their children.

"Come on Kagome, it's late. Lets go," Inuyasha said as he got up and walked over to Kaori and looked down at her and smiled weakly knowing she had fallen back to sleep. "Get better Kaori," Inuyasha told her sleeping form before he started off to get his pups from the other room.

Kagome fallowed, but before she went to go get the kids she went to Kaori also. Kagome kneeled down so she was right by her sister-in-law and best friend. "Kaori, if you can hear me, get better and I promise I'll never let you get lost in the darkness again. There will always be light waiting for you," Kagome said as she wiped away tears from her face and ran her hand softly threw Kaori's white locks that were now a dark gray color that told Kagome color was returning to Kaori's hair. "Night Kaori," and with that Kagome walked into the other room.

Soon Kagome and Inuyasha returned carrying their pups back to their hut. Inuyasha was carrying Ryu while Kagome was carrying Kata. When Kagome walked out of the hut, Inuyasha turned back to face his brother. "Sesshomaru…take care of her and your family,"

"Same with you brother…take care of your miko…I mean Kagome and your family," Sesshomaru to his brother, but his eyes did not leave Kaori's resting form. Inuyasha smiled weakly.

"Good-night…brother," Inuyasha said the last part softly as he left the hut, but Sesshomaru still heard it.

**

* * *

Well there ya guys go. The third chapter. I hope you liked it. If anything was confusing just leave a question and I'll answer it. R&R! Love ya all!**

Lady of the crimson night

I'm Not Dead

**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
There's always cracks  
A crack of sunlight, a crack in the mirror, or on your lips  
It's the morning on a sunset Friday  
When all conversations twist  
It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo  
But the ice should be on our heads  
We only spun the web to catch ourselves  
So we weren't left for dead  
And I was never lookin' for approval  
From anyone but you  
And though this journey's over  
I'd go back if you asked me to **

Chorus:  
I'm not dead, just floating  
Right between the ink on your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into  
I'm not scared, just changing  
Right behind the cigarette and devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight

You can do the math a thousand ways  
But you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go  
But you always come back  
I'm the winter flower underground  
Always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the changing seasons  
I know you'll be back again

Chorus

I'm not dead just yet  
I'm not dead, I'm just floating  
Doesn't matter where I'm going, I'll find you  
I'm not scared at all  
Underneath the cuts and bruises find the game where no one loses  
I'll find you  
I will find you  
I'm not dead, just floating  
I'm not scared, just changing  
You're my crack of sunlight


	4. Chapter 4: the jewel festival

**Disclaimer: I don't' own Inuyasha, but I can barrow them can't I? And I don't own Pink's 'leave me alone. (I'm lonely)'**

**Okay well I hope u guys liked the third chapter. So Kaori learns about her dark side, and the festival of the Jewels starts, but let's see if Kaori doesn't loose it. So here's the fourth chapter.**

Chapter 4:

Festival of the Jewels and what else?

It was now morning and Sesshomaru had just woken up to find the whole village running around getting ready for the night's events. Today was the Festival of Jewels. It was made to been on the anniversary of Naraku's death. It celebrates how the group kicked his ass and the joining of the Shikon Jewel and the Jewel of Unmei; hence the name. Sesshomaru thought it was pointless, but the humans loved the idea. Kaori said it was good, because it brought other villages here and they didn't fight. They just celebrated. So to him, if Kaori like coming to it, then he would just have to deal with it.

Sesshomaru looked up as the bamboo curtain lifted up and a woman entered. "Ma'lord, Lady Kaede would like to speak with you and Lord Inuyasha," the woman informed him; she bowed and tried to leave the hut.

"Tell her I'm not leaving my mate," Sesshomaru said sternly. The woman sighed and smiled and left the hut. A minute of two later, the bamboo curtain lifted again. Sesshomaru looked up to see the same woman, but she was not alone, besides her was his brother's mate, the miko Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, I'll stay here with Kaori. But Kaede wants to speak about last night with you and Inuyasha," Kagome said as she started to push Sesshomaru out of the hut; Sesshomaru growled at her as he gave in and started to track down Kaede and his brother.

Kagome smiled as she got Kaori a clean wash rag and placed it on her forehead. Kagome then pulled back the blanket that covered the topless Kaori. After the fight Kaori had with the rat demon, they had found that Kaori had a very bad wound in her shoulder; they figured that when the rat demon got it's one and only hit, one of its claws went through Kaori's shoulder. When Kagome pulled the blanket down far enough Kagome started to unravel the bandages that covered Kaori's chest and most of her right shoulder.

Kagome was almost done unraveling the old bandages when she felt Kaori's body start to stir under her hands. "Kagome?" said a hushed voice. Kagome looked down and smiled at her friend. Kaori was awake. Kaede said she probably wouldn't wake up till after the Festival of the jewels, but Kagome knew Kaori. Kaori was stronger then that and as she guessed Kaori would be up by this morning. And as it seems, she was right.

"How do you feel?" Kagome asked as she took of the last of the old bandages. Kaori smiled weakly to her friend.

"Fine. A little weak though," Kaori told Kagome. Kagome nodded as she cleaned and rebandaged Kaori's wound. Kaori bit her lip as pain rushed through her body.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she finished dressing the wound.

"So it's true then. Everything you guys talked about last night," Kaori spoke out. Kagome was startled to learn Kaori had heard everything they had talked about last night.

"Yes," Kagome said solemnly.

"Evan the part about me becoming a demon?" Kaori asked. Kagome nodded sadly. "Okay, well. I better control my anger," Kaori laughed as she tried to stand up.

Kagome looked at her friend like she was crazy, but when she saw Kaori try and get up, Kagome rushed over to help her. "Take me outside; I want to help with the preparations on the festival," Kaori said to Kagome. Kagome sighed as she started to walk Kaori out of the hut.

_**In a cave somewhere on the southern boarder of the eastern lands:**_

"MIKI!" yelled the harsh and cold voice of Setsuko. In a second a little girl, no more then ten, ran up to great the three sisters.

"Yes, Sister?" the girl asked her. The girl had dark silver blue hair and brownish red eyes to go along with her fair skin. She was wearing a long black kimono that had a blue ribbon tied around the neck.

"Get mother," Kaiya demanded. Miki grumbled hatefully at her sisters as she walked to retrieve her mother. Miki soon came to a door and she opened it. Inside was her mother staring at a huge glass coffin.

"Mother?" Miki announced her entry as she walked up to her mother. Her mother had long black hair with red highlights streaked though it. Her eyes were a deep crimson red; which all of her daughters had received in one way or another from her. She was wearing a huge royal kimono with a katana(a/n the sword not my character) tried to her waist.

"Yes, Miki?" the woman reasoned in a hash cold voice.

"Sisters are back. But they have failed," Miki said as she guided her mother sisters. When her mother passed her, Miki looked back and walked over to the glass coffin. In side was a man that looked like her mother a tiny bit. Miki guessed this must be her uncle, Naraku.

But she had been told that he had been killed by a miko and her traveling group of friends, so why was he here looking as though he was healing from the major battle? Miki didn't understand, but guessed her mother was up to something. Miki lend closer to the glass, she thought that she had seen his eye lids move, but shrugged it off. But it changed as Miki was turning around, it happened again, but this time, the man's eyes snapped open to reveal dark purple eyes.

_**Back with the group:**_

It was now almost dark and time for the festival to began. Kaori was shocked at the damaged she had caused last night, but Kagome told her it happened all the time before she came to the feudal era. Kaori laughed at her friend's pathetic attempt to make her fell better.

Kaori was now waiting for Sesshomaru to get back from talking with the eastern demon lady. He had left that after noon to talk with her, but before he left he told Shippo and Rin to make sure Kaori didn't do anything that would hurt her or drain her of her energy in anyway. And as they had been told, Shippo and Rin never let Kaori out of their sight. It kind of annoyed her.

"Kaori, we need to go get ready for the ceremony," Kagome said. Kaori looked up and smiled at her.

"Coming," Kaori said as she lifted herself onto her feet. After about two hours of begin up, Kaori started to get her energy back and felt normal again.

Kagome and Kaori walked to Kaede's hut were Kaede and some of her helpers would dress Kagome and Kaori. The ceremony as Kagome put it, was as Kaori thought, was just were she and Kagome were the host of the festival. It would start were Kagome and Kaori would walk up to an alter and Kagome would have the Shikon Jewel appear into her hands and Kagome would place it on a hold. This would represent the beginning of the journey. Then Kaori would have the Jewel of Unmei appear in her hands and then she would place it on a different holder. This represented the end of the journey and then they would turn around and bind their powers together, and then everyone would cheer and then the festival would start and wouldn't end till day break.

Kaori entered behind Kagome. Kaori watched as Kaede worked on Kagome first. Kagome was wearing a soft pink kimono to match the Shikon jewel; both her's and Kaori's were made of silk. When Kagome was finished dressing, two of Kaede's helpers started on her hair and make-up.

Once Kagome was fully finished, it was Kaori turn to get dolled up. Kaori's kimono was a light sapphire blue with a gold trimming on the sleeves and at the end of the kimono. Kaori's hair and make-up was also done by the same helpers. Kaede smiled warmly at Kagome and Kaori as they stood at the bamboo curtain waiting for the ceremony to begin. "Okay, Kagome, it's time. Ready?" Kaori asked as the held their hands out for the jewels to materialize. See about two years ago, the Shikon jewel went back into Kagome's body, but she can still have it materialize. Kagome and Kaori wanted to use it on them and Miroku and Sango and Rin and Sango's kids so they could live as long as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and both Ryu and Kata and Katana. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to laugh at them and said that since they mated demons that they would live as long as their mate would. And Inuyasha said that he already took care of Miroku and Sango and their kids. He had a spell put on them so they would live as long as Kagome and Inuyasha did. They felt pretty stupid after that.

Kaori and Kagome started to walk out of the hut and down a long path way that was cleared for them. Kaori smirked when she started to hear wolf-whistles towards her and Kagome. This happened every year, and every years Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be up in the humans males faces. Once the two mikos reached the alter, Kagome and Kaori stopped and sighed.

It was Kagome's turn to go first. Kagome lifted up her hands and let the Shikon Jewel float to its holder. Kagome then turned to face Kaori's side. Kaori then did the exact thing and then turned to face Kagome. The two girls stood there for a little bit, and then they both raised their hands and intertwined their fingers with each other. Everyone watched as the mikos hands started to glow and a serge of power went into the air and come back down to its rightful owner. Finally Kagome and Kaori turned around to face the silent crowed; as they did the crowed cheered as they went off and began to start the festival. Kagome watched as Kaori walked away from the alter and went to talk to some of the older villagers. Kagome was proud of Kaori, who usually got drunk right after the ceremony ended, was staying away from sake.

Kaori watched as a village girl passed her with a full tray of sake glasses, but she didn't take one. She had promised Sesshomaru and Kaede that she wouldn't get drunk, but as Kaori took another look at the drink, she couldn't resist.

Miroku and Inuyasha both sighed as they watched Kaori down shots of sake with younger teenage boys, but soon started to laugh as Kaori, who was getting pretty tipsy, ran away, with a bottle of sake in her hand, while Sango and Kagome chased her to take away the bottle of alcohol.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate broke her promise and started to drink. Sesshomaru smirked as Kaori's "punishment" came to his mind. "Daddy, why is Mommy running around with a bottle of sake, while Aunt Kay and Sango chase after her?" Katana asked her father.

"Katana, go back and play with you cousin and friends and sister," Sesshomaru said as he started to walk over to his mate. "Kaori," Sesshomaru tired to start off, but was cut off by his half drunk mate.

"Oh Sesshy. Want one?" Kaori asked as she handed Sesshomaru a sake glass.

"Come with me," Sesshomaru growled at her for her to fallow. Kagome and Sango both mouthed 'what's going one?' Kaori just shrugged as she fallowed her mate.

When Sesshomaru and Kaori were both deep in the forest, Sesshomaru turned to Kaori and backed her up against a tree and started to kiss her. Kaori was shocked at first, but soon gave in as he guided her somewhere else and as his kisses moved down to her neck.

Soon Sesshomaru stopped moving and moved his kisses back up to her mouth. Kaori kissed him back, but as she did, she looked past his shoulder and gasped at the sight. "Oh, Sesshomaru," Kaori said softly as she pulled away from his lips. Sesshomaru smiled at her. He had taken Kaori back to the spot where they had mated and said that they loved each other.

Kaori smiled; it was still the same. The same cliff still over looked the same river and same beautiful waterfall. It was a cloudless night and the stars shone brightly showing off their beautiful sparkle. Kaori walked over to the same long she and Sesshomaru sat on the life changing night. Sesshomaru walked over to Kaori and pulled her close to his warm body; soon they were kissing once again; only for Sesshomaru to lower Kaori to the ground and start taking off her clothes. (A/n you know where this is going, so I'll let u imagine it, so, yeah, moving on)

_**Back at the village during the festival:**_

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as he tensed then relaxed. He knew what Kaori and Sesshomaru were doing; he could hear it. Inuyasha grimaced as he walked into his and Kagome's hut not wanting to hear anymore. Kagome fallowed him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking for him; Kagome gasped as she felt warm clawed hands go around her small waist.

Inuyasha smirked as his mate gasped lightly. Kagome knew it was Inuyasha, but he was acting strange. Soon she shivered as she felt Inuyasha's hot breath on her ear. "No sense in letting my brother have all the fun," Inuyasha said; Kagome's eyes went wide. Inuyasha smirked as he turned Kagome around in his arms and picked her up bridal style and kissed her as he walked to the bedroom.

Miroku and Sango smiled as they saw Kagome walk into her hut and didn't come out again. Knowing what she and Inuyasha were doing Sango walked over to Ryu and Kata. It was getting late and the kids were tired. "Hey, Ryu, Kata, how would like to spend the night at mine and Miroku's hut?" Sango asked. Both the quarter demons nodded happily as Sango guided her kids and Kagome's kids to her and Miroku's hut. Miroku frowned knowing that he wouldn't be joining his fellow friends tonight, knowing that the kids were at his hut.

**_Three mouths later:_**

"Katana! Ryu! Get back here and take a freaking bath!" yelled Kaori as she chased after the two hanyous. They both shook their heads as they jumped into the sacred tree. "Katana…" Kaori growled at her daughter. Katana and Ryu just laughed, thinking that Kaori couldn't get them. But that thought changed as Kaori jumped into the sacred tree and grabbed both of the misfit hanyous. They groaned as Kaori led them to the stream to take the dreaded bath.

"But mommy…." Katana whined at her mother as Kaori rinsed Katana's silver hair.

"Oh will you stop complaining," Kaori said sternly at her daughter. Ryu chuckled at his cousin, but Katana just shot him a glair and then started to laugh at him as her sister poured water onto his head.

"Maeko! Kin! Kata! Will you stop splashing me!" Rin yelled out. See it was Kaori and Rin's turned to bath the young children, but Rin said she would do it by herself, because Kaori wasn't feeling well and had been throwing up for the last few weeks. Kaori said nothing was wrong with her and went to bath them anyway. Kaori and Rin had also taken a chance at a bath and was in the water as well.

Kaori jerked her head up as she felt a demon presences coming to the happy group fast. Kaori got out of the water and tried to put her clothes on fast before the demon got there, but she was beaten. "Lady Kaori!" Kaori jumped back into the water shocked at the voice. It sounded familiar to her. Kaori let her eyes wonder to only see a young demon with dark blue hair and dark violet eyes blushing; soon the demon turned around.

Kaori started to laugh when she recognized the demon; it was the heir to the eastern lands. His name was Ryozo. His mother ruled the eastern lands after his father was killed in a major battle before he was born, while his mother was pregnant with him. Ryozo was a full fledged thunder demon. He was tall and was wearing a royal male battle kimono. It was a dark blue with green. On his side was a sword and across his chest was a belt of Chinese throwing stars.

"Ryozo, what are you doing here?" Kaori asked as she threw a towel over her naked body and told Rin to turn around; Rin did. Ryozo turned around to face a tree before he answered her.

"I was on my way to discuss a treating between my mother's land and Prince Koga's tribe. I'm so sorry Lady Kaori; I just senesced you here and thought I would stop and talk with you, if I had known that you were…" Ryozo was blabbering; Kaori just smiled and cut him off.

"It's okay Ryozo; I was just getting out anyway," Kaori said as she got out and started to put her traveling blue kimono back on. It went to her knees so she could move and it was also short sleeved. The obi was a darker blue.

"Okay, ma'Lady," Ryozo said as he waited for Kaori to give him the 'okay'. Well that was before a little green imp came and started to freak out on him.

"Lady Kaori, run! I can take care of this strange demon for you, go and tell Lord Sesshomaru, hurry run!" Jaken screamed as if it was the end of the world. Kaori just sighed as she went and kicked Jaken to the ground and took away the staff of two heads from him.

"Shut up Jaken! You're scaring Ryozo," Kaori said as she walked to Ryozo. She patted him on the shoulder. "Excuse him, he's just, well…umm...whatever, just ignore him," Kaori laughed at the young prince. Ryozo nodded.

"Shit! I'm sorry to cut this short Ma' Lady, but I have to go," Ryozo said before he jumped onto a thunder cloud and took off. Kaori smiled as she waved by.

"Rin, I have to go and talk to Kaede and then I might go back to my era, can you finish up here and then go strait back to your father," Kaori said to Rin; Rin nodded and with that Kaori started to walk back to the village when Kaori got back she went strait to Kaede's hut. "Kaede, you here?" Kaori announced herself as she entered the old hut.

"Yes Lady Kaori," said a voice. Kaori looked up and smiled as she saw and aged Kaede standing in front of her.

"I'm going back to my era to do…ummm…something, but after I get back I would like for you to check something out for me?" Kaori asked. Kaede nodded. Kaori smiled as she left and started to walk back to the bone eater's well. Kaori was almost there, but she was stopped by a hanyou and his mate.

"And where to you think you're goin'?" Inuyasha asked for him to only be 'sat' by Kagome.

"I'm going back for a little while, Inuyasha," Kaori said as she started off again.

"Kaori, wait up! I'm going with you!" Kagome yelled to her friend. Inuyasha after hearing that jumped off of the ground and jumped in front of Kaori and Kagome.

"No you're not Kagome!" Inuyasha said rudely to his mate.

"Yes I am! Now move!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha started o growl at her.

"No you're not woman!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled as she and Kaori continued their way to the well. Finally Kagome and Kaori jumped in and soon were surrounded by blue and purple lights.

_**Kagome and Kaori's era:**_

Kaori and Kagome both climbed out of the well and started to Kagome's house. "Hey Kaori why are you coming back? I mean you haven't been back since Katana was a baby, what's making you come back?" Kagome asked as she started to open the well house door. Kaori shrugged.

"It's time to come and visit and…" Kaori cut herself off as she started to walk back to the well.

"Kaori?" Kagome asked, confused by her friend's action. Kaori ignored her as she placed her hand in the well.

"Katana! Ryu! What did I tell you about using the well!" Kaori yelled into the well as she dragged out the tiny hanyous. Katana and Ryu both smiled nervously at her as she dropped them onto the ground.

"Sorry mommy," Katana said as she walked over to her aunt.

"Yeah sorry, Aunt Kori," (a/n that's what they call Kaori when she's being an aunt,) Ryu said as he walked behind Kaori and Kagome outside the well house.

"Whatever just don't do it again," Kagome scolded. Kagome and Kaori smiled as the kids ran ahead of them to Kagome house.

"Kagome?" Kaori looked up as Kagome ran over to her little brother and hugged him. "Kagome you're home!" Souta cried out happy as he hugged her back.

"Hey Kagome, I'm taking Katana and going to the pharmacy to pick up a few things, then I'm going to Nori and Maro's apartment," Kaori said as she tied a black bandana onto Katana's head.

"Okay, but knowing Inuyasha, he'll be here to bring us back if we're longer then an hour or two," Kagome said as she walked Ryu and Souta into her house. Kaori nodded and waved to the three Higurashis. Soon Kaori was at the front doors of the pharmacy her hands sweating. Katana looked up at her mother; she seemed nervous about this strange "hut".

"Mommy what's wrong?" Katana asked in a childish voice while looking up at her mother. Kaori looked down at her stomach and then to her daughter, a warm, loving smile on her face.

"Nothing honey," Kaori reassured her daughter, "now, honey, mommy has to get something, came you wait outside for a moment?" Kaori asked not wanting her daughter to know what she was getting. Katana nodded at her mother. Kaori smiled as she made her way to the door before stopping and looking at Katana. "And **no **hurting or killing anyone!" Kaori told her daughter with a stern voice. Katana just "keh" at her mother as she slumped further down the wall.

Kaori smiled at her daughter as she walked into the pharmacy. "Deja'vu much," Kaori whispered as she walked to the back of the "a woman's needs" aisle. Kaori stopped when she face to face with the tiny pink cardboard boxes; Kaori gulped as she reached for one of them. "Oh…hey Kaori! I didn't know you were back in town," Kaori jumped at the stranger's voice. Kaori turned around when she noticed the voice was familiar and looked strait into the eyes of the man that was obsessed about her best friend.

"Hi Hojo. Well I kinda just got back," Kaori said while rubbing the back of her head nervously as she hid the pink box. Hojo smiled and then looked at her left that was behind her back and then back to the other pink boxes on the shelf; that's when he realized one was missing and Kaori was standing right in front of them.

"Ummm…you're married right?" Hojo asked her. Kaori's fake smile turned to a frown. '_What the hell! Okay Kaori think. You "mated" Sesshomaru, but you didn't marry him. But does it still count? No, it probably doesn't,_' Kaori thought to herself. She hadn't lied in a long time about anything, so why start she thought.

"No, but I've been with him for three years now," Kaori told Hojo a matter-of-factly. Hojo did an 'o' face as he looked back at Kaori.

"So, is that you daughter outside?" Hojo asked Kaori. Kaori smiled at him knowing she could answer this one.

"Yes. Her name is Katana and she's three years old, but she's been hangin' around her uncle so much she doesn't act like it," Kaori laughed as she remembered all the time Inuyasha took her, Ryu, and Kata hunting to "learn" hunting skills, but Kagome and Kaori both caught him teaching them how to fight and kill demons. "You've meet him before; Inuyasha, Kagome's husband," Kaori said as she watched his happy face darken a little bit.

"Yeah, I remember him. So you're with that Sesshomaru guy, that Eri and I meet while you were sick?" Hojo tried to smile, but bringing Kagome and Inuyasha up made him sad. Kaori nodded while trying to find an escape.

"Well, enough 'bout me, what's new with you?" Kaori asked. At that Hojo brightened up a little bit.

"Well, after I got out of college, I got a job working as a assistant to Mr. Mayoto at the law firm down a couple blocks from here. And then Mr. Mayoto asked me to be his successor. And I did and now I own the law firm and four others in Kyoto and two more here," Hojo said proudly. An anime sweat drop fell off of Kaori's head. '_This guy probably thinks after Kagome hears this, she'll dump Inuyasha and come running in his open arms. I swear this guy just doesn't know when he's beaten or when to give up,_' Kaori sighed in her head as she thought to herself again. But she soon snapped out of it when she felt she kimono begin pulled._ 'Oh fuck that's right! I forgot to change! URGH! Stupid, stupid! Stupid dumbass move Kaori!'_ Kaori scolded herself as she felt another pull at her kimono. Kaori looked down to see her daughter tugging on her kimono and standing next here was a man with ocean blue eyes; Hojo fallowed Kaori's eyes.

"Katana, what did I tell you!" Kaori scolded her daughter.

"Sorry mommy, but this man says he know me and you," Katana said as she pointed to the ocean eyed man next to her. Kaori gasped as she looked at him.

"Now way. Ahhh, oh my god! Maro, I haven't seen you in like forever!" Kaori cried happily as she pulled him into a hug; Maro smiled and hugged her back. Hojo just stood there, before kneeling down to talk to Katana.

"Well hi there. My names Hojo. Your mother's told me about you," Hojo said sweetly, but when he looked at katana, he found she wasn't paying attention to him, but was looking up at the pink boxes. Hojo looked back at Kaori before he got back onto his feet.

"Hey, Mr. Hojo Man, could you hand me one of those boxes, my Aunt Kay needs one too," Katana said innocently. Hojo's face darkened at the words thinking he knew who her 'Aunt Kay' was.

"Sure," Hojo said as he handed her a box. "Kaori nice to see you, hope to run into you and Kagome sometime soon," Hojo said as he waved to her as he left. Kaori smiled fakly as she waved back to Hojo. Kaori turned back to face her long time friend.

"So how have you been, Maro?" Kaori asked happily while totally forgetting way she came here.

"Good. After that…well that incident and after you left town, I started to date again. I didn't want to, By Mika and Nori made me," Maori and Kaori both laughed.

"So have you met anyone?" Kaori asked happy that her friend was finally able to move on. Maro nodded his head.

"Yes, her name is Dai. You'll meet her later today," Maro said as he grabbed the pink box away from Kaori's hands. Kaori started too gasped but soon blushed.

"And how do you know I'll meet her later?" Kaori asked while still blushing. Maori didn't answer as he started to lead Kaori to the check out stand; Katana noticed this and then handed him the other pink box; Maro took it and smiled at the child; Katana just growled at him, as he put his arm around her mother, knowing only her daddy could do that. Maro took his arm off of Kaori as her daughter growled at him and showed him a pearly white fang.

"Kaori, why do you need a pregnancy test, and two at that?" Maro asked think that she broke it off with Sesshomaru since she was back in town. Kaori started to blush, but before she could answer him, Katana did it for her.

"My mommy needs it because I might get a brother or sister. And she needs two because my Aunt Kay needs one too," Katana growled out not happy with the way Maro was acting towards her mother. Kaori's blush deepened as the words hit her ears. Maro sighed knowing that Kaori hadn't left Sesshomaru and that her daughter didn't like him.

"Okay," Maro said as he handed the cashier the money and left with the two girls. The three walked in silence as they walked back to Nori's apartment. Maro decided to break the silence. "Ummm…Kaori, I kinda don't live with Nori and Mika anymore," Kaori shot Maro a confused glance. "Well, you see Dai and I have been dating for about a year now and we moved in together, but don't worry we live next to your old apartment," Maro said as a blush came to his face.

"Fine," Kaori said as the apartment building came into their view.

_**Back at Kagome's shrine:**_

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled at her mate as he started to try and take her back to the feudal era without Kaori. Ryu and the now 14 year old Souta both snickered at Inuyasha as he pried himself off of the hard concrete outside the well house.

"Wench…" Inuyasha growled at Kagome. Kagome's eyes narrowed at him daring him to say it again; he didn't but he started to yell at her. "Kagome, it's time to leave, so shut up, get the kid and let's go!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome started to growl at Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome screamed at him. Inuyasha yelled out as he plummeted to the ground making a new crater. As Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater to yell at Kagome again he found she wasn't there but talking to the shocked Kaori by the shrine stairs. As Inuyasha got up he felt a poke at his side; he looked down to only see his niece.

"Uncle Inu, you should know better then to get Aunt Kay made," Katana scolded her uncle. Inuyasha just sighed as he caught a word from Kagome and Kaori conversation that made his eyes widened.

"You're what?" Inuyasha confronted Kaori as he jumped over to the two women. Kaori shot him a glance as she and Kagome realized he was listening to their conversation.

"Sit," Kagome said softly as she went back to talk with Kaori.

"Okay as I was saying, yes I am pregnant. And since you were "sick" too I got you one," Kaori said as she handed Kagome the other pregnancy test, but Kagome turned it away; Kaori gave her a confused look.

"Already took one when you were gone. Momma had an extra one, for some reason. I think she knew I would need one of these days," Kagome laughed as Inuyasha looked at her shocked knowing the last time she took one of those things they had gotten Kata.

"Well?" both Inuyasha and Kaori asked. Kagome nodded her head yes.

"Yep the test was blue; I'm pregnant," Kagome smiled. Kaori and Kagome watched as the "tough" hanyou fainted right there. Both of the women sighed as they led their children back to the well house and back down the well, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't be to far behind them. And they were right as soon as the got out of the well the hanyou was in front of them, looking at the with a confused look. "What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"So, both of you are…?" Inuyasha asked with his face pal. Both Kagome and Kaori nodded. "Oh god," Inuyasha said softly as he fallowed the two mikos and two pups.

"Hey, Kagome do you need a…" Kaori didn't finish her question because Sesshomaru had landed in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me you left?" Sesshomaru growled at her. Kaori just shot him a glare

"You'll find out soon enough, not I need to get to Kaede. And I think Kagome already got a check-up back home," Kaori said as she looked back at her friend. Kagome nodded.

"5 months and one healthy boy on the way," Kagome said. Kaori gave her a confused look, but soon smiled as she remembered the whole demon/ human mating pregnancy thing; that if a human woman was pregnant with a male demon's child that her pregnancy would always be two months head of her. That meant if the woman was four months pregnant that would mean the baby was six months along, and so on and so on.

When the group entered Kaede hut, it looked as though she was already for Kaori. :"Kaori sit down will ye," Kaede said; it was more of a commanded then a question. Kaori nodded as she laid down on a futon and uncovered her slightly swollen stomach; Sesshomaru just grunted already knowing his mate was pregnant by the change in her scent. Finally Kaede started to examine Kaori. Kaede smiled happily. "Kaori, ye are in deed with child, or should ye say children," Kaede left off.

"WHAT!" Kaori, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha all yelled at the same time.

"That is correct. Kaori e is pregnant with twins," Kaede said surely.

"Oh shit," Kaori sighed as she put her head on the floor. Sesshomaru looked at his mate as he made his decision.

"Kaori, I'll be getting you a body guard and a teacher," Sesshomaru said after a while of begin quite.

"A BODY GUARD!" Kaori yelled out in shock.

"Yes, a body guard. A guardian to keep watch over you while you're pregnant and then a teacher to help you with your powers," Sesshomaru growled in a no-argument tone.

"Fuck," Kaori whined and then sighed as she raised herself and then lend onto the wall.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who do ye have in mind for Lady Kaori?" Kaede asked the demon; he just smirked.

"I've got someone in mind," and with that Sesshomaru was off to find this 'body guard'. Everyone looked to Kaori and Inuyasha for answers; they both shrugged.

_**Somewhere in a tree clearing in "Inuyasha's forest":**_

"I'm going to you, ya pretty hanyou," caressed an ugly bore demon as it walked thought the forest slowly not letting its guard down.

"THUNDER DANCE!" Screamed a female voice as a flick of a fan moved in the trees. The bore demon screamed in agony before it was destroyed. Clapping came from behind a tree; it didn't stop until a female hanyou jumped down from her perch in the tree. Her baby-blue hair waved across her face as she landed. Her violet freckled green eyes darted towards a tree; her hands both held highly decorated fans with spiked ends; she closed the fans and in mid-air they disappeared.

"I don't need a good nose to know it's you Sesshomaru," the female hanyou growled out. Sesshomaru stopped clapping and emerged from behind the tree.

"Nice to see you too Nayoko," Sesshomaru said in his emotionless tone.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru!" Nayoko growled at the lord, "The only reason you ever call on me is if you need a favor," Nayoko said with a sneer.

"Lady Nayoko, don't test me," Sesshomaru growled at her; she just growled right back, "and as it seems I helped you get revenge against Zen, the bat-demon that killed your family and as I recall you owe me," Sesshomaru pointed out.

Nayoko sighed, "Fine what's the favor?" Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"I mated a powerful human miko three years ago," Sesshomaru started; Nayoko just smirked at him with an arched eyebrow. "We have a pup; her name is Katana, she's three in human years, but one and half in demon years; plus two on the way. With Kaori, my mate, carrying twins, I need her protected, but she can't protect herself with two pups…" Sesshomaru was cut off by an angry hanyou.

"No! I won't be some human's body guard! Weather or not I owe you or she's your mate, the answer is NO!" Nayoko yelled at the Tai-youkai. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red; Nayoko gulped.

"Nayoko, remember you're only 2/4 demon and I'm full demon!" Sesshomaru growled out at her. Nayoko sighed.

"How long do I have to do this for?" Nayoko asked showing completely that she didn't want to do this.

"Remember becoming someone's guardian is a blood seal," Sesshomaru said calmly to the mixed thunder demon hanyou; she was 1/6 fox demon, the rest was thunder demon blood. Nayoko gasped, but said nothing; she kinda knew this was gonna happen.

"Fine," Nayoko sighed out.

"Be at the village in two days to begin the blood seal," and with that Sesshomaru left. Nayoko growled at the spot where Sesshomaru had been standing.

"FUCK!" Nayoko screamed out as she made a new clearing with her 'thunder dance'.

**

* * *

There ya go. The four chapter. 13 pages, man I have got to love you guys a lot to write that much. So Kagome and Kaori are both pregnant and Kaori's carrying tins. Oh boy. And so I'm leave anybody confused the way Nayoko is 2/4 demon is because her mother was ¼ fox demon and her father was full thunder demon. So that means Nayoko is 1/6 fox demon and 3/6 thunder demon. And yes; it one demon is ¼ and the other if full it makes the kid 2/4 demon. Add it up if you don't believe me. Well love yea all. Please review! Lyl if u do. Please and thank you.**

_Lady of the crimson night_

Leave me alone (I'm lonely)

By pink:

Go away, give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye, it'll make me wanna kiss you  
I love you so, much more when you're not here  
Watchin' all the bad shows, drinkin' all of my beer  
I don't believe Adam and Eve spent every goddamn day together  
If you gimme some room there will be room enough for two

Chorus:  
Tonight, leave me alone, I'm lonely, alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired leave me alone, I'm lonely, alone I'm lonely tonight!

I don't wanna wake up with another  
But I don't wanna always wake up with you either  
No you can't, hop into my shower  
All I ask for is one fucking hour  
You taste so sweet but I can't eat the same thing every day  
Cutting off the phone, leave me the fuck alone, tomorrow I'll be begging you to come home

Chorus

Go away, come back... go away, come back  
Why can't I just have it both ways  
Go away, come back... go away, come back  
I wish you knew the difference  
Go away, come back...  
Go away, give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye, it'll make me wanna kiss you  
Go away, give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye, it'll make me wanna kiss you  
Go away, give me a chance to miss you  
Say goodbye, it'll make me wanna kiss you

Chorus


	5. author's note

Author's note:

Hey guys, sorry about not updating sooner, but I can't, haven't and wont. The can't part is because the computer I normally use it broken and yea. The haven't part is that I just got back from basketball camp, so that's yea I haven't been sitting at the computer like I have no life for awhile, lol. But anyway, and the wont part is because I haven't gotten any reviews for the last TWO chapters. I don't want to be demanding here or mean, but I beg you please help a fellow writer out by telling her how her story is going.

Please and Thank You,

Caroline Cregger, a.k.a Lady of the crimson night


	6. Chapter 5: a meeting between

Disclaimer: sighs I wish that one day I might be able to own Inuyasha and Avril Lavigne 'Take Me Away' but for now I don't not own Inuyasha andor Avril Lavigne 'Take Me Away'

Okay I know that author's note was a little drastic, but that u anyway for reviewing. And for that I have to thank; BlackEyeCandy11412 and chIbiSke-chAn for telling me and reassuring me that I don't need reviews to know that I'm writing a good story. And Sarah (my friend) I should have listened to you about it also, sorry about that. Lol, I'm acting like a crazy person, oh wait I already am, but let me restate that, I'm acting normal! Lol j/k. Well hope you guys like this chapter. Oh yea and I found out that I made a mistake with Nayoko; she is 2/3 demon not 2/4, and yes that means she is more the half, for those how don't know that, lol. oh and sorry about the wait Yeah like I said me regular computer is begin an asshole right now, so yea I'm using my dad's to write this, hope u like.

Chapter 5:

A meeting between the two

Kaori watched as Sesshomaru walked back to the village and walked back to their hut. The villagers had made a hut for them while they stayed there. "You'll be meeting your guardian in two days," Sesshomaru said as he kneeled down to Kaori's level. Kaori inched away as Sesshomaru raised a hand to place on her cheek. Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down next to her. "I know you don't think you need one, but I can't protect you all the time. I wish I could but I'm not that strong," Sesshomaru sighed as he let his head drop; Kaori sighed.

"Sesshomaru, I trust you with all my heart that you can protect me and our family. You're strong and powerful enough to do it, I know you can protect us. I mean I know you are strong enough that if Naraku wasn't already dead you would be able to kill him yourself," Kaori said as she looked as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, but before his lips met Kaori's a loud noise interrupted both of the them. "What the fuck?" Kaori asked as she looked into the forest surrounding the village.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaori and Sesshomaru both looked up to see a female hanyou walking angrily over to the couple. The female hanyou had baby-blue hair and violet freckled green eyes. "I thought about this "favor" of yours! I want to get it over with it as soon as I can!" the female hanyou yelled. Sesshomaru stood up and growled at the female hanyou as he started to walk towards her. Kaori just sat there confused.

"Nayoko," Sesshomaru growled. "I said in **two** days, not tonight!" Sesshomaru growled. Kaori was now extremely confused; she sighed as she struggled to get up. Her stomach wasn't that big it was only a two or three inches big, but Kaori couldn't find her balance.

"I don't care! I want to get this over with! If I have to give my life to this human, then I want to do it now!" Nayoko yelled at the Tai-Youkai. Sesshomaru growled as he advanced to the hanyou, but stopped in his tracks as he saw is mate running towards the bushes.

"Shit! Stay here, we'll talk about this when I get back," Sesshomaru said as he took off after his wife. When he reached her all he could smell was the scent of vomit. Sesshomaru gagged as he scrunched up his noise remembering well what happen when his mate was pregnant with Katana. Kaori wiped her mouth with a fallen leaf as she lifted her head.

"Water…" Kaori groaned to Sesshomaru her voice horse. Sesshomaru nodded as he took off to the stream to get Kaori some water. Nayoko watched as Sesshomaru left Kaori unguarded. '_No wonder he needs a bodyguard for her,_' Nayoko thought to her self as she sighed. Nayoko sighed once again as she started to walk over to the lady of the western lands.

"Hey you okay?" Nayoko asked as she patted Kaori on the back. Kaori harshly pulled away from the hanyou. Nayoko was taken aback.

"Don't touch me," Kaori said harshly. Nayoko growled at her charged.

"Hey I was just concerned!" Nayoko growled at Kaori. Kaori turned and stood up and looked up at Nayoko. See Nayoko was almost two whole inches taller then Kaori. Kaori glared at her soon-to-be-guardian.

"I want to get this strait and out in the open. I don't want or need a guardian! The only reason I'm agreeing with this is because I love Sesshomaru and I trust him with my life, but you on the other hand, I don't! So just because you my guardian doesn't mean I have to like you! Now get out of my way!" Kaori said harshly as she walked passed Nayoko. Nayoko growled at Kaori and started too walked after her.

"Hey, I don't like this either! And I especially don't like **you. **And if you hate just because I'm hanyou that's your business, but don't get mad because one is your guardian!" Nayoko yelled at her charged. Kaori stopped abruptly and sharply turned around to face Nayoko.

"Don't you ever think that I hate Hanyou's ever again? Because I am one! Yeah I know I'm not a demon hanyou, but I'm a human hanyou; my father was Japanese and my mother was Chinese! And for you information I'm carrying two Hanyou's and my daughter is a hanyou and my brother in-law is also a hanyou! So I have no problem with you being hanyou!" and with that Kaori stomped off to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. Sesshomaru ran back into the clearing where his mate and Nayoko were, but was confused when she saw his mate stomping off towards his brother's and miko's hut. He looked at Nayoko, but she just growled and jumped into a tree.

_**Kagome and Inuyasha's hut:**_

It had been about an hour since Kaori had arrived at Kagome and Inuyasha's hut and she was _still_ pissed. Kagome handed Kaori a cup of hot green tea as Inuyasha went to tuck the pups into bed. "I mean who she thinks she is! She can't just come over to me and be all concerned!" Kaori whispered harshly before she took a sip of tea. Kagome sighed.

"Kaori don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?" Kagome asked/sighed at he friend. Kaori shot her a mean glare; Kagome backed off fast. Kagome sighed and was about to say something, but Inuyasha walked in. Inuyasha saw Kagome open her mouth and close it as soon as she saw him; Inuyasha snorted.

"Don't let me stop ya," Inuyasha said as he grabbed a cup of green tea. He looked at Kagome, clearly annoyed. "Not hot," he let off. Kagome shot him a glare; he just glared back at her.

"Would have been if you came and got it earlier," Kagome said as she turned back to Kaori. Inuyasha growled.

"I would have been if that damn brat helped me put the pups to bed!" Inuyasha growled at the bamboo covering that lead to Shippo's bedroom. Kagome and Kaori just sighed.

"Sit," Kagome said softly as she sipped her tea. Kaori smirked as Inuyasha and his tea went crashing down to the ground.

"Baka," Kaori said. Kagome and Kaori both sighed as Inuyasha growled at them.

"Fine," Kagome said to nobody as she poured Inuyasha another cup of hot tea. "Happy?" Kagome asked as she handed him the tea. Inuyasha took the tea and looked at her.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted as he drank his tea. Kagome shook her head as she turned back to Kaori.

"So?" Kagome started; Kaori shrugged. Kaori always loved coming over to Kagome and Inuaysha's. For some reason it would always make her laugh and calm her down to see the 'mighty' Inuyasha to get beaten in a argument by his wife. "Have you thought about letting Kikyo being your teacher?" Kagome asked. At the sound of her name Inuyasha froze and started to listen to the conversation. There was an awkward silence coming from the hut, but it didn't last long. She soon answered Kagome's question.

"Yeah. I thought about it. I know I don't like the fact that is _her_, but she's the only one…who can help," Kaori told Kagome and apparently Inuyasha. Kagome smiled sadly knowing that meant they would be seeing Kikyo more often. _' That means Inuyasha will probably be back to his old self again,'_ Kagome thought sadly. But quickly threw it out. Inuyasha saw the sad look on Kagome's face and knew what she was thinking, but he would prove her wrong, but right now he just wanted to piss Kaori off and lighten the mood.

"Ya know Kikyo will make ya use arrows instead of a sword," Inuyasha joked with Kaori. Kaori shot Inuyasha a glare and then smirked.

"The hell she will! I don't care if using arrows will help or not, I'm _not_ using 'em!" Kaori stated a matter-of-factly.

"Well, come on Kagome time to sleep," Inuyasha said as he lat one more laugh out before he put his cup down and stood up.

"Wha? Oh…," Kagome said as the bamboo curtain started to move. Inuyasha knew it was Nayoko; he had met her a long time ago, even before his mother died.

"Lady Kaori, let's go!" Nayoko said abruptly as she grabbed Kaori's wrist.

"That's…!" Kaori was cut off by Nayoko

"Not now Lady Kaori, let's go. Dirt-bag wants to talk to ya," Nayoko said as she dragged Kaori out of the hut and back to her own. Kagome laughed at the last thing Kaori said before they were out of rang.

"By 'dirt-bag' you mean my mate right!" Kaori yelled as she was dragged away from her friends.

_**Kaori and Sesshomaru's hut:**_

When Kaori and Nayoko got to the hut, Sesshomaru was waiting for them. "Thank you Nayoko," Sesshomaru said as Nayoko roughly let go of Kaori's wrist.

"Whatever," Nayoko said softly as she turned and walked out of the hut to sit outside in a large tree. Kaori pulled an Inuyasha and 'kehed' as she sat in front of Sesshomaru on the other side of the fire.

"Kaori I know you don't like the idea about having a bodyguard, but you have to except it," Sesshomaru said sternly to his mate; who just stuck out her tongue at him still not to keen on the idea.

"Tell me now Sesshomaru," Kaori said sternly but strongly. Sesshomaru didn't budge. "Tell me now or I'm going back," that's all she needed to say to make him talk. See when Kaori said ' or I'm going back' it meant back to the future where he _couldn't _go.

"Kaori I didn't want to tell you about this, but there's a war brewing," Sesshomaru said calmly. Kaori shrugged

"This is the 'warring era' and if why do human battle's concern you?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"A demon war. Someone is putting an army together. From what a couple of our spies say they want to take over the whole country, not just demon, human as well. Of course I could handle something like this no problem, but this time it's a rebel army made from all the demon kingdoms. They know everything," Sesshomaru informed Kaori. Kaori looked into his eyes and say a tint a fear in them.

"I don't want you to be unprotected, because they need powerful beings to give them energy," Sesshomaru looked at Kaori. Kaori just looked away from him. "And with you being pregnant, you're even more venerable to them getting you. I've already told Inuyasha about this and his told the miko about it as well; also knowing my brother his now ever more protective over the miko," Sesshomaru said as Kaori glared at him.

"Nayoko is informed about all this information and she will be also watching over the pups as well. Kaori I would like to do the blood ceremony tonight," Kaori gaped at what Sesshomaru had just said, but knowing him he wouldn't change his mind, but knowing Kaori she wouldn't go without at least one word said in protest.

"Do I get a say in it?" Kaori asked clearly annoyed by her mate. Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head.

"You just did," Sesshomaru joked; Kaori just hit him over the head lightly. Sesshomaru turned to glare at her, but Kaori just laughed at him as she walked out of the hut to go find her new bodyguard.

Nayoko watched as Kaori and Sesshomaru walked out of the hut in search for her. Nayoko jumped down from the tree she was in and landed in front of Kaori. "What about the pups?" Nayoko asked the couple. Kaori sighed. Nayoko obviously knew what was going to happen.

"Why did you call them 'kits'? And their not being blooded. It's just me and you," Kaori said while rolling her eyes; Nayoko rolled her's right back.

"I'm 1/6 fox demon, its habit. And oh okay. So let's get this over with," Nayoko said as she cut her finger tips on her left hand and then started and her right hand. Kaori gulped; she always hated get cut. Sesshomaru turned to her and gave her a soft look before her started on her right hand and then moved on to the rest of her finger tips. Kaori watched as Nayoko placed her ten finger tips on her ten finger tips.

"Argh!" Kaori cried out throw greeted teeth as some of Nayoko's blood went into Kaori's body and Kaori's blood left her and went into Nayoko. Nayoko also greeted her teeth, but left no sign of pain show. Finally after what seemed like hours, which was only couple of minutes, Nayoko and Kaori separated from each other. Blood dripping from both their hands. Sesshomaru was about to say something, but before her could Kaori collapsed from the immense pain, but before she could hit the hard ground Sesshomaru caught her in his arms.

"Lady Kaori!" an older child's voice yelled out. Nayoko turned to see a full human girl running towards the three of them, worry written all over her face. But Nayoko also noticed a hanyou about the age of three on the girl's hip. Sesshomaru turned to face his two daughters, worry written on their faces.

"Rin! Katana! You're supposed to be sleeping!" another voice yelled after the two other girls. Nayoko already knew this was Jaken and the younger of the 'kits' (a/n remember Nayoko calls kids 'kits') was Katana, Sesshomaru's heir.

"Lord Sesshomaru is Lady Kaori alright?" Rin asked her father. Sesshomaru nodded as he watched Katana jumped off of her sister's hip.

"Daddy, I smelled mommy's blood in her" Katana stated while looking at Nayoko. She was confused to why this other hanyou now had the small smell of her mother and why her mother smelled a tiny bit like this other hanyou. Sesshomaru sighed as he tried his best to explain the 'blooding' to his three year old daughter and 11 year old daughter. Rin understood it and so did Katana, but they did understand the fact is by why they would do something like this.

"Rin, Katana you are too young to understand such things," Jaken implied rudely as he tried to get the girls back to the hut.

"Shut up Jaken," Katana growled to her guardian, Jaken just simply lightly hit her on the head with the staff of two heads. Katana growled ever more as she started to chase Jaken around a tree near the small group.

"Serves him right. Hitting the heir to the western lands and all," Nayoko said to herself, but Rin heard her.

"That's nothing. Lady Kaori made Jaken sister's guardian to make them at least tolerate each other, but I guess not," Rin sighed she looked at the demon in front of her. Nayoko looked confused.

"Sister? But aren't you human?" Nayoko asked. Rin nodded as started to explain that she was adoptive and that's how Sesshomaru and Kaori met. Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Kaori open her eyes.

"You alright? Yes?" Sesshomaru asked worried for his mate. Kaori nodded as she unknowably started rub her belly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kaori reassured Sesshomaru as he helped her up. When Kaori was finally on her feet was only knocked down again but a huge pink blast. "What the hell?" Kaori cursed as she jumped up and got ready to fight, only to back down when she sensed the person was human and not wanting to fight them.

Everyone was on their guard, except for Kaori as a figure emerged from the darkness. Kaori narrowed her eyes only to notice it was Kikyo. When she was fully in view and only two feet away from Kaori she looked up and looked Kaori directly in the eyes. "Lesson one: learning to dodge an attack," Kikyo said solemnly; Kaori just gulped.

**

* * *

Well there you guys go. I finished it the, fifth chapter. And again I want to say sorry for my lateness (blame it on my computer - ). And also I want to say that note was a little extreme. I was having a bad week, so sorry about that. And Sarah you don't know what I'm talking about, so do worry about it. okay but anyway love lot and hope you ppl like it and R&R. please and thank you.**

**Lady of the crimson night**

**"Take Me Away"**

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do

_Chorus:_  
All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

_Chorus_

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

_Chorus_

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away


End file.
